The Bond Between Us
by Randwulf
Summary: They say the twins have a strong bond between them. They can sense danger approaching their twins? Is that possible? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Thing that Binds Us

The Bond Between Us

Author's note:

Hello there, it's my first attempt to write a Trauma Center's fanfic in English. I warn you that English is not my first language. There's a fic about Greg get infected by Tetarti by In The Beginning, am I correct (yes, you are, you read it while you write this non-sense a/n). Actually, I wrote it before I read that fic. I get shocked to be honest. And I feel shame for my own fic (gah…, I like your fics ITB). So, why the hell I post this freaking fic?

KASAL TWINS NEED MORE LOVE!!

So…, here's my fic.

Disclaimer:all charaters (except Valerie Redhead) are belongs to ATLUS

"Scalpel."

Nurse Denorah Redhead gave a sharp scalpel to the Head Surgeon of Hope Hospital, Dr. Greg Kasal. The veteran surgeon opened his patient up. And then he saw a sore lung in fornt of him.

"Chiral reaction?" Greg asked his assistant.

"Positive. He's infected by anew strain of GUILT." she answered.

"What is it called? Tetarti or something," Greg said. "Hmm…, I can't see it. Ultrasound."

"Ultrasound, right away, Doc." she said as she gave him the ultrasound.

Greg used the ultrasound to locate the hidden GUILT. After several tries, he saw a shadow of a moving parasite. He used the scalpel to cut the shadow. The GUILT showed up.

"Is that it?" Deborah asked.

"I think so. Cuold you get me the serum, Debbie?"

"Got it."

Greg grabbed the syringe and injected the serum to the parasite's body. It ran all over the lung surface. But it got weakened slowly. Finally, it stopped moving.

"Wow…, it's really working." said Deborah.

"Bever underestimate the R&D from Caduceus," Greg chukled, "Give me the forceps."

Nurse Redhead took the forceps and gave it to Dr. Kasal. Greg took the GUILT from the patient's lung. Suddenly the GUILT started to cerate gas. Greg was shocked. He dropped the GUILT.

"Doctor, what was that?" Deborah asked.

"I have no idea." Greg answered, still shocked.

"OH God! What's this??" the young nurse started to panick.

"Don't be panic, Debbie! Ude the antibiotic gel!"

Deborah gave him the antibiotic gel with trembling hands. Greg started to spread tge gel until the gas vanished. Debbie became less panic but Greg sure that she'd be start panicking again if she saw the lump.

"Doctor! There's a lump in the lung!! It's strating to grow bigger!" she screamed.

Greg told her to calm down, but she was still screaming. He sighed.There was no time for her. Greg thought cery hard. He had to find a way to take care of this thing. But how?

"Debbie, do we have a synthetic membrane?" he asked.

"Uh…, um…, yes."

"Ok, bring me the serum. Prepare the membrane." Greg yelled to her.

Greg injected the lump with the serum. It started to become smaller until it become small enough to be taken. Greg incised the lump slowly and very carefully because he didn't want to cut his own finger.

"DOCTOR!! The vitals are dropping!!" Debbie screamed.

"Greg was so shock. HE accidentally made an incision.

"Doctor! What are you….,"

"Shut up! Just calm down, ok?" Greg tried to sound nice.

He suceed pull out the lump. Then he placed the synthetic membrane and spread the antibiotic gel. Next he sutured his patient up. He spread the antibiotic gel again and bandaged it.

"Phew…, that was a rough one." Gerg sighed.

"Nice job, Dr. Kasal. You are…, OH MY GOD!! You're bleeding!!"

Greg thought for awhile. He glanced over his right hand. There was a cut that hardly bleeding.

"Debbie, bring me antibiotic gel and some bandages." Greg pulled out his surgical glove. After that he put some antibiotic gel and bandages his cut.

"Doctor, you make me scared!" the young nurse yelled.

"Hahaha…, don't worry about me, Deb. I'm alright." Greg patted his assistant at her head, "Let's prepare the second operation."

"What? There's more??" protested Deborah.

"We have six GUILT patients today. We'll take care three of the. Why don't you bring the next patient to the O.R?"

After long hours of operation, Greg finally had free time. Deborah almost drove him insane with her voice. This young nurse couldn't calm herself. She always panicked whenever she saw something wrong. Geez…, she needed more practiced.

"And I need more rest." Greg told himself.

He felt so tired. He felt a little bit dizzy. His right hand hurt. He put off his coat when he reach his office. And then he took an aspirin and sat down. He really was tired. He cleaned his desk and get ready to went home. And he took his cellphone and cheked it. Greg was surprised to find he got a lot of missed call from Sidney. It looked like Sidney called him after Greg's second operation.

He dialed Sidney's number immediately. There's must something wrong. Sidney never called him with no reason.

"Director Kasal." said Sidney.

"Hey Sid, it's me." Greg answered with a tired voice.

"Greg??"

"Yeah…., why do you sound so surprise to hear my voice?" Greg chukled.

"Never mind. Er…, why do you call me?"

"I want to ask the same thing. Why did you call me in the first place. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine here."

"So, why did you call me?"

Silence.

"Sid, tell me what's wrong."

"How are you?" Sidney finally asked.

Wow, what a strange question. Sidney was not a typical person to asked that question.

"Is this Sidney I'm talking to? You don't sound like Sidney."

"Greg, I'm serious. Is there anything wrong with you today? You don't sound in your great shape."

"Just a little bit tired. I have three operation today." he answered.

"And then?"

"I accidentally cut my hand during my first operation."

"Geez…, Greg, since when have you been this careless? Are you okay?"

"Not really. Maybe I got infected by GUILT." Greg chuckled.

"Greg, that's not funny." Sidney protested.

"Why did you call me?" Greg asked him again.

"…."

"Hey, Sid. Answer me!"

"I …, I think you are in danger." Sidney said.

"What? What do you mean?" Greg asked. "Are you worrying me?"

"Never mind."

"Sid, what do…,"

_Beep beep beep_

Greg didn't understand it. What did Sidney mean by he was in danger? Ok, he cut himself but it's not a big deal. Sometimes, Greg couldn't understand his younger twin brother.

Suddenly, his abdomen hurt a bit. He clutched his abdomen. Why did it hurt? Was there something wrong with him? Maybe he ate something bad and get poisoned. Hmm.., he just ate food from hospital cafetaria so he couldn't get food poison from those food. If he was poisoned, the rest Hope Hospital were infected as well. He wanted to check himself but it was already late at night and he was too tired and sleepy to do that.

Greg took some medicine and went to his car in the park lot. He turned on the engine and drove home. His abdomen hurt him and so did his right arm. He concentrated himself to drive. He wanted to go home as soon as possible. He wanted to sleep.

Finally, he arrived home. He went to his bedroom and laid down to the bed. He didn't bother to change his clothes. He needed to sleep so badly.

Suddenly, he felt an unbearable pain from his abdomen. It hurt him so much. He clutched his abdomen and screamed in deep agony. It hurt! He screamed loudly. But nobody heard him.

"Help me…,"

The room began to grow dark.

"Sidney…,"

End of chapter one guys! Do you find it good ()? Or do you find it bad written (')? Just let me know. It's my first Trauma Center fanfic afterall. I kinda afraid to post it. I'll post the second chapter if I get freetimes. For information, I post this chapter from my school library in the middle of school break. I just got 20 minutes before the next lesson begin.

Please, please, review my fanfic. Feel free to point up my mistakes. It's good to improve my writing skill.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bond Between Us

The Bond Between Us

Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the late update. I have finished this story 2 days ago. But I couldn't post it! Why?! There's something with my school internet connection!! Blamed my school for that!

Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I love reviews you know. For blakwings, I really love your reviews. Thanks for your english lesson. I hope I don't make same mistakes (or any other gramatical erors) in this chapter.

Oh, by the way, I think I know what Derek x Angie doujinshi you read XD

This time, let's do Sidney's POV.

I don't know what's heart beat sound efect in English, so if you get confused what is _thump_, it's heartbeat (?) Hope I can do better than last chapter. Here we go!

Disclaimer:all characters are belong to ATLUS

Sidney Kasal sighed. He put down his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He got a lot of work lately. There have been a lot of GUILT cases for 3 days. As the Director of Caduceus USA, Sidney tried his best to coordinate his staff. He had to check every single development his staff making. There's no time to rest. He wore his glasses once again and checked the documents.

He began to wonder. Why were there a a lot of GUILT patients? Had Delphi made their movement? There were too many patients for a few doctors. Of course Caduceus had limited wards. They couldn't handle all of the patients. That's why they sent them to Hope Hospital. It's like a good news from heaven when Dr. Hoffman called him. He offered help to Caduceus. He accepted it. He knew Hope Hospital always provided the community with quality health care.

After all, they got his brother there.

Sidney glanced at a photo frame on his desk. It was his photo with his older twin brother, Greg. It was taken when they went to lake together in their rare holiday. Sidney smiled at the memory. He could remember that day very clearly in his mind. They're having a lot of fun together. Sidney wondered if they have to spend more times together as brothers. He hadn't met the older Kasal in a long time. How was he? Maybe he was in the middle of operation right now.

_thump_

Sidney's heart pounded a bit faster than normal. What the….? What happened to him?!

_thump_

Cold sweat ran from his forehead. His heart began pounding faster. Sidney glanced at his photo again. He started to feel something bad when he looked at his brother. That silly grin…, why did he feel that smile would vanish from Greg's face?

_thump_

Sidney closed his eyes. He tried to calm his nerves. There's nothing wrong with Greg. Calm yourself, Sidney. He kept murmuring to himself.

_Suddenly he saw Greg screaming in deep agony, hands clutched his stomach._

"GREG!!"

Sidney opened his eyes. The image vanished from his mind. But still, he felt something bad. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed his brother number. Greg didn't answer it. He called him again. He kept calling him until he felt tired for his useless effort.

Maybe Greg was in the middle of operation right now. Sidney remembered sending 6 GUILT patients to Hope Hospital today. Greg was a brilliant surgeon. He would be okay. There was nothing to be worried. If something bad happened to his twins, they would call him. Yeah, that's true. There's nothing wrong with Greg.

Sidney fixed his glasses position and sighed. He continued to check the remaining documents. Greg would be okay…

He hoped.

_Beep_

Sidney hung up his phone. Okay, so that was the result of his baseless worry. Greg had just called him a few minutes ago with cheerful tone of his. It looked like nothing bad happened to him.

Sidney sighed again. He fixed his glasses position again and continued his work. He kept cursing himself for having an odd feeling. He wondered why he felt something bad would happen to his brother. He was not a paranormal. He didn't believe in them either.

He checked the Research and Development Department's report once again. And then he read a letter for Victor. He demanded Sidney to raise his department's fund again. Sidney called him to his office.

It's already 8 PM when finally they reached their conclusion (Sidney promised to raised R&D fund if they had an actual progress in 1 month).

"Thank you for your understanding, Chief." Victor said in sarcastic tone.

Sidney sighed. If he was not Director of Caduceus, he was sure Victor would yell at him right now. Such a short tempered guy, he was.

"Ok, you can leave now." Sidney said.

"I'm leaving Chief," Victor muttered, "so I can start working and get my fund."

Sidney didn't what to say to his top researcher.

"_Sidney…,"_

"What is it, Dr. Niguel?" Sidney asked him.

"What is WHAT?!" Victor asked him back.

What?!

Sidney felt dizzy. If it was not Victor, so who called him? That voice…! It was very familiar in his ears. He knew that voice. It must be his voice. But it's impossible!

"Chief, are you ok?"

It couldn't be him. But Sidney was sure that it was _his _voice.

"Chief, tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm okay," Sidney answered, "you may go now."

"Ok." Victor leaved Sidney alone.

Sidney put down his glasses once again and shut his eyes. What was happening to him? Hours ago, he felt something bad for his brother. And now, he heard Greg calling him! For God's sake! Was it a hallucination or something? Sidney tried to calm himself.

"I get to call Greg." Sidney murmured to himself.

He dialed his brother's cellphone again. He didn't answer it. He called again. No answer. He called again and again and again. Still, there's no answer.

"Damn you, Greg!! Pick up the fucking phone!!" Sidney yelled in frustration.

Why didn't he answer his call? He wasn't in the middle of operation or something. He didn't have a night shift today either. Sidney called Hope Hospital. They said Greg had gone home. Sidney called his brother's house. He didn't answer it either.

"Greg, where the hell are you?!"

Something bad happened to him. There must be something wrong with Greg.

Sidney grabbed his coat and dashed toward his door. He went to parking lot as fast as he could. Everyone in Caduceus were surprised to see their Director acting like a nut. Sidney didn't care. After arrived at the parking lot, he jumped to his car. He turned on the engine and went to Greg's house.

"You have to be alright, Greg. Please show your silly grin when I arrive," Sidney mumbled, "God, please keep him alright. I won't forgive myself if something bad happened to him."

Finally Sidney arrived at Greg's house. He found Greg's car in the car pool. He was at home. So why didn't he answer Sidney's calls? Sidney stepped outside his car and went to Greg's house.

Greg's house was so dark. It looked like Greg didn't turn on his light. Sidney started to feel dizzy. His heart was pounding so fast. Cold sweat kept running down his face. He gathered all of his guts. Then he knocked at the door.

Silence.

He knocked again, harder.

No answer.

"Greg, I know you're home! Open the door!"

There was no sign of human living in this dark house.

Sidney reached the door handle and opened it. It was unlocked. Now, there's something very wrong about Greg. He never left his house unlocked. Sidney prayed to God to kept his brother alive.

"Greg, I'm coming."

Sidney stepped into the dark house. He had been there for several times. He knew where the switch is. He turned the light on. Now, let's find Greg. Sidney searched the living room and kitchen. After that he looked in the bathroom. Greg was nowhere in the first floor.

Sidney went to the second floor. There were two rooms in the second floor. He looked in Greg's office. He found nothing there. It left one possible room to be searched. Sidney stepped in to Greg's bedroom. Greg's bedroom was so dark. Sidney turned on the switch.

"Oh, dear Lord!"

Sidney found Greg already laying on the floor. His hand clutched his abdomen. He was so pale.

"GREG!!"

Sidney ran for his brother. Greg was unconscious at that time. Sidney hugged him. Greg's skin felt cold under his touch. But he still could feel his weak pulse. He's still alive.

He's still alive.

_She's still alive_

_Sidney hugged his wife tightly. She was so cold and pale. But she was alive. She was alive when they brought her Caduceus. She was alive._

"Greg, please hang on!"

Sidney called Caduceus.

"Caduceus USA, how could we help you?"

"This is Director Kasal. I want an ambulance to Newark lane number 14 right now." Sidney tried to kept his voice as calm as possible.

"Oh, Chief Kasal! You know our wards are nearly full. How about Hope Hospital?"

"IAmbulance. Now."

"But chief,"

_Please…! You get to help her! She's still alive for God's sake! What did yo__u__ say? You can't help her?! But why?! This IS Caduceus?! Why you can't save her? You must save her! I don't care how you will do that. Just save her!_

"Miss," Sidney began losing his temper, "this is my brother we are talking about. If you don't prepare emergency ward right now, I'll fire you."

"Ok."

"_I'm sorry Mr.__Kasal. We can't help her. She's infected with an unknown disease. We h__ad__tried__ everything. But still, we have no knowledge about it. Please be strong."_

Sidney tried to forget that. He hugged his brother tightly. Tears running down his cheek. He began sobbing at his unconscious brother.

Why did he face it again? Why did he have to watch his beloved one dying once more?

"Greg…! Please don't die! Don't leave me Greg! Don't die! Greg…!"

A/N:

That's the end of chapter 2 guys. Sidney, what a poor man you are. But, we still love you, don't we? I'll post the last chapter (yes, the third chapter will be the last) after I post this chapter.

Please review. Feel free to point up my mistakes. I know I get a lot of things to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

They say twins have a strong bond between them

The Bond Between Us

Chapter 3

Okay, guys…, it's the last chapter. And guess what! It's the shortest chapter (?)

Disclaimer:all characters are belongs to ATLUS

Greg opened his eyes slowly. He was greeted by foreign darkness. Where was he? Greg tried to get up but he collapsed immediately. He still felt a terrible pain from his stomach.

"Where am I?" Greg asked himself.

Slowly, his sense came back to him. Finally, he saw unfamiliar ceiling above him. He felt IV attached to his hand. And then, he felt something…, someone held his hand. He saw a man sleeping beside his bed.

"Sidney…,"

Sidney was sleeping. His head was on the bed. Greg had never seen his twin brother like this. His hair was a complete mess. He hung his jacket, leave him with his crumpled shirt. He put down his glasses on the night stand. Greg examined Sidney's face. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked so tired.

"Uum….," Sidney yawned a bit.

Sidney opened his eyes. Greg watched silently as Sidney woke up. He smiled when Sidney stared at him, right in the eyes.

"Greg…? You're awake?" he said.

"I am…, Sid…," Greg answered with a hoarse voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God!" Sidney sighed as he put his glasses back.

Awkward silence.

"Where am I?" Greg said.

"Caduceus."

"How?"

"I…. I brought you here," Sidney said, "I found you at your house 3 days ago."

"What? I've been unconscious for 3 days?" Greg was so surprised to find the truth.

"I found you there. Laying…. Unconscious….," Sidney muttered to himself.

"Sidney…?"

"You were so cold… So pale…" Sidney began to tremble.

"Sidney, are you alright?"

"I called Caduceus," Sidney ignored Greg completely, "they brought you to the emergency wards. They said that there were a lot of poisons in your blood. Your vitals were dropping fast. They almost lost you…,"

"Sidney!! Calm down!!"

"I thought you were dead," tears began running down his face, "just like her."

Greg didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand seeing his brother like this. Sidney cried so hard. His body was shacking. The night of his wife's death still haunted him.

Greg forced himself to sit up. He hugged his brother tightly. Sidney began to sob on Greg's shoulder.

"Why, Greg?! Why did you let this happen to you?! Why I must saw someone I loved dying again?" Sidney cried.

"I'm sorry Sidney," Greg said to him, "I'm sorry."

They just hold each other for a long time.

"Promise me that you will be okay," Sidney said, "don't you ever dare to leave me alone!"

"Ok. You can count on me Sid," Greg whispered to Sidney's ear, "I won't leave you, you know. You are my little Sidney after all."

Sidney pull out from his brother's embrace, blushing, "Greg! What are you doing?!"

Greg chuckled a bit, "It's always fun to tease you."

Sidney wiped his tears. Greg just smiled as Sidney blushed deeply.

"You know, it reminds me of the old days," Greg said, "you always slept at my room whenever you were having a nightmare."

Sidney blushed again. He never forgot it. He always came to Greg's bedroom whenever he was having a nightmare. Greg always calmed him down. He hugged him and whispered comforting words. After that they would sleep together. And then, the nightmare disappeared.

"Yeah, you are right," Sidney fixed his glasses position, "but now, you sleep! I must go back to work."

"Heh…! Look at you," Greg sad, "I was the one who take care of you. Now you are the one who take care of me."

"Everybody change, Greg."

"Yes, of course…," Greg smiled to Sidney, "but we…? We never change."

"What do you mean?"

"You are still my little Sidney."

Sidney smiled, "Shut up, Greg."

The brothers laughed. It's been a long time for them to laugh together like this. They smiled to each other. Sidney stared at Greg for a long time.

"What is it Sid?" Greg asked.

"Nothing. I just remembered that I heard your voice when you collapsed."

"Wow, Sid. I don't know you can do telepathy."

"Sleep, Greg. I think you've lost your mind."

"Ok, big brother Sidney." Greg laid down.

"Get well soon, Greg. I'm tired being your big brother."

Sidney went out from Greg's room.

Final note:

It's finish!! Yay!! It's my first time writing something in english which is more than 1000 words. I know I have still have a lot of thing to learn. Please correct my mistakes.

Please review. Thank you for reading my odd fanfic.


End file.
